


Friend or Foe?

by Lothiriel84



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried in vain to free himself from the rope that was tied all around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trapped challenge on fan flashworks.

He tried in vain to free himself from the rope that was tied all around him, then lowered his head in defeat. He was trapped, and he gave one long sad look at the boy that was wielding the knife.

The last thing he expected was the boy cutting the ropes and allowing him to escape.

Unfortunately the damage to his tail hindered his flying skills, but it seemed that fate had something else in store. The boy was nothing but stubborn, and didn't give up until he started to trust him at last.

That's how they became best friends.


End file.
